


坦荡 14

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	坦荡 14

坦荡

 

 

CP：赫海 

HE 伪现实向 狗血预警 床伴变真爱预警

双向暗恋，双方都误以为是单箭头，在“深刻交流”中感情越来越深

 

 

先傻后精想通了就很执着赫 x 早期勇敢后来别扭还想太多海

 

你们能想到的狗血情节都有可能出现，没有大纲，剧情走向随时变动，就是我自己喜欢狗血而已

 

注意：极微量 允在/83 提及，篇幅很少就不打tag。时间线和现实有所区别，细节也不尽相同，伪现实AU也是AU，AU即OOC，为了剧情推进， 与 现实不符的情节 和人物轻微OOC难以避免，望海涵，欢迎指正。

十四

 

 

新兵训练期结束后不久迎来了第一次休假。

休假的时间只有两天，为了不浪费一分一秒，李赫宰早早跟家里人和李东海都确认了时间，急匆匆地赶回首尔。

他只想着要见到李东海，似乎忘记考虑李东海的休假时间可能不跟他同步这件事。

好在李东海想的跟他一样，得到他休假的确切时间就去申请调休时间，确保他也不会和李赫宰错过。

 

李赫宰先赶回家，和家人一起吃了顿饭，紧接着借口公司有事下午得出去一趟，急急忙忙又走了。

那会儿他和李东海还没搬出宿舍但还没买下首尔林的房子，那时候两个人在外面的房子也还是离得很近，互相都知道密码。

都还没来得及换衣服，李赫宰急急忙忙就冲向李东海家，他一手提着行李，一手攥着休假时才能拿在手里的手机小心翼翼伸出一根手指按密码，打开门之后才发现屋子里没人。

“去哪里了？”电话拨通，李赫宰急切地向对方询问，“你没在家吗？”

“我在你家......”李东海在电话那头捂着嘴偷笑，看上去很满意李赫宰的急切，“你等等我，我马上过来。”

李赫宰翻找自己的行李，翻出条内裤，熟门熟路地走向李东海的衣柜，拿出一件浴袍，又钻进了浴室。

 

李东海回到自己家，就看见听见门边的声音，正走向门边，还在擦头发的李赫宰。

距离上一次见到他有一段时间了，李赫宰好像又壮了一些，他们认识的这些年里李赫宰几乎没怎么胖过，一直都是精瘦的模样，10年之后脱离了少年体型，开始有了些肌肉，但也称不上健壮。

猛然间看见壮了一个号的李赫宰，李东海只觉得想念之外还有一股邪火，口干舌燥，热得不行。

 

上一次在医院看见李东海的时候，满心牵挂着李东海脸上的疱疹，担心着李东海是不是又瘦了没好好吃饭，可是坐了不到一个小时就跟着妈妈回了家，思绪万千中也根本没来得及好好打量眼前这个刚刚上任的小警察。

李东海的头发比上一次他见到的时候又短一些，大概是再修了一次。

说起来没见过李东海平头的造型一直以来是他的一个遗憾，不过他安慰自己，李东海这样一幅好容貌，这些年来千奇百怪的造型就没有不好看过，想来什么发型都是好看的。

但在军营里想起的时候，还是觉得可惜，好像自己的珍宝被别人抢走了一般，还在别人手里熠熠生辉，半分光彩也不让自己看见。

他从来不知道自己会对这样的事情在意。

他果然太在乎李东海了，真奇怪。

 

李东海扑进他怀里还带着些寒气，李赫宰还能闻见自己刚用过的洗发水的味道，想来李东海见自己之前还认真收拾过自己。

他把李东海从自己怀里拔出来，上上下下仔细打量。

比生病那会儿看起来精神多了，还是瘦，跟入伍的时候比瘦了不少，以前一直坚持健身的成效被这场大病磨得面目全非，看起来倒有些可怜了。

他伸手揉了两把李东海的头发，没有发胶造型喷雾的头发触感颇好，但长度不够，摸到短的地方还有些扎手。

“修过头发了？”李赫宰任由他在自己揉了头发之后再一次扑进怀里。

“好像听妈妈说，你觉得没看见我剪头发很可惜。”李东海在他的胸膛蹭了又蹭，似乎很满意现在的触感，安心得不得了，“我今天下午就又去修了一下。”

 

“好看吗？”李东海扬起脸看向李赫宰，其实他知道李赫宰一定会说好看，但就算知道答案他也想从李赫宰嘴里听到这句话。

他迫切希望向李赫宰索求一份安全感，但又不敢明说，生怕自己吓跑了那个胆小鬼，只敢从别的地方要来一点点安慰。

“你会不好看吗？”李赫宰享受着把瘦了不少的李东海搂进怀里的感觉，好像又回到了他们刚认识不久那个又瘦又小的李东海，看了就想让人使尽浑身解数去宠爱他。

“那你喜不喜欢？”他果然还是那个永不知足的小混蛋。

“恩。”李赫宰点点头，从这个角度往下看，还能看见李东海脸上的红痕，大约是结痂已经掉了，但大片大片和其他地方皮肤完全不一样的颜色看上去还是有些让人心疼。

 

李东海好像注意到了李赫宰在看自己脸上的痕迹，生怕他会担心：“不会影响到工作的，我最近都有在忌口，医生说不会留疤。”

“你别担心，”李东海心里掂量了自己能让李赫宰有多担心，自觉砝码不够，又在加了一句，“真的不会影响到工作。”

 

憋久了的两个人温情了没多久，拥吻着一路走到了沙发旁，顺势倒在了李东海家的大沙发上，嘴唇始终不肯离开对方的。

哪怕李赫宰依然没有说什么勉强像样的情话，但李赫宰明显表现出的想念和在意已经让李东海欣喜若狂。

累计多日的思念混杂着他的欣喜，几乎快要将李东海的理智和矜持燃烧殆尽。

没让李赫宰要求，他主动含住了李赫宰的分身，极尽所能地试图取悦他，试图让他知道自己那颗心到底有多在意他。

他在去李赫宰家之前在家里做好了一切准备，李赫宰甚至没怎么认真开拓，就挤进了李东海的里面，两个人紧紧连接在一起，也抱在一起难分难舍。

 

从沙发上抱起陷入眩晕状态的李东海，李赫宰这才发现李东海是真的瘦了不少，抱在手里轻飘飘的，完全不似以往的手感。

李东海在他怀里的时候过度拉伸的大腿肌肉还在微微颤抖，他费力地睁开眼睛，用力伸出手环住李赫宰的脖子，向他索吻。

还没来得及走到卧室，李东海又被直接抵在走廊的墙壁上，一刻也不停歇地高声宣泄着自己无处可藏的爱意。

最后战场终于转移回了床上，时间已经过了好几个小时，躺了一会儿的两个人又缠绕在一起，这一次是温情脉脉的水乳交融，两个人用力地通过唇舌向对方确认思念，确认此刻相拥的真实感。

李东海几乎就要张开嘴说，我爱你，我真的很爱你，我没有办法停下来这份爱，我知道这很荒唐，我知道这不对，可亲爱的，我没办法停下来。

我该怎么办？

但他按在李赫宰脊背之上的手犹豫良久，最后还是放开了。

 

兵役期间的每次见面他们几乎都是这样，匆匆忙忙见完家人，向其他人报了平安，迅速钻在一起，活像两只发情的野兽。

情欲间隙，两个人靠在沙发上，时不时回头向对方索要一个吻，懒懒散散黏在一起，一刻也不肯分开。

他们深夜出去吃了夜宵，还喝了一点酒，李东海醉得厉害，回来李东海拉着李赫宰一起拍照。两人带着同款的帽子，颇有默契地不去正面面对镜头。

“我们一起发出去给粉丝看看吧，怕粉丝担心，”李东海捏着一小块蛋糕，嘴里鼓鼓囊囊，红着脸大着舌头话也说不太清楚，“或者你觉得不好意思，我们两个一起换个头像也行。”

李赫宰困了，手机往李东海面前一扔，打着哈欠往床上钻：“你决定吧，都行。”

他压根没听清楚李东海在说什么，反正说什么他都不会反对就是了，李东海做什么都可以。

 

第二天早上起来抓过手机，看到评论里几乎都在抓狂质问的粉丝，李赫宰这才清醒过来。

一边闯了祸的李东海低着头，他也不知道昨天怎么就一时鬼迷心窍把上传照片换成了更换头像。

他试图安慰李赫宰——这没什么的，我什么也没说，那张照片很正常，不是什么很亲密的动作，和普通的朋友合照没什么两样。

好朋友之间换一个头像，也没什么说不过去的，对吧，这不是什么很值得深究的事。

李东海再怎么安慰自己，也不得不承认，昨天晚上，自己换头像的时候到底抱着什么样的期待的心情。

他以为至少粉丝们会祝福的，又或者是把这当做他们D&E又一次台前默契地表演，他们和粉丝之间应该有这样的默契不是吗。

看着评论区那些惊慌失措的粉丝，路人的冷嘲热讽，李东海只觉得心也跟着沉到了谷底。

李赫宰会怎么想呢？几年前的李赫宰会是什么样的心情呢？恐怕在他心里自己和那个不知道在想什么的女孩，也没什么区别了。

 

他喝多了，但这好像不是他做错事的合理辩解。

 

“我很抱歉。”他忐忑的不敢看向李赫宰，生怕看到什么责备又无奈的眼神。

“换回来吧，头像，”李赫宰拿起手机，尽量不去看评论区那些刺眼的话，其实也没那么糟是吧，毕竟几年前更糟糕的他都见过，“不要再让粉丝们误会了。”

“我真的很抱歉。”

“只是误会而已。”李赫宰没再跟他纠结。

李赫宰把手机再递给他看，上面的头像已经换了过来，还是原来的那个：“其实也不用解释那么多，本来也没什么。换回来之后别人也就不会误会了，这件事很快就会过去，没人会在意。”

也是，本来也没什么。

李东海木然地点点头，低下头拿出手机，很快也把头像换了回来，评论区也很快安静了下来。

本来也没什么，就像李赫宰说的那样，没再有人提起，甚至这件事都没有惊动到其他人，就好像什么也没发生过一样。

 

后来他们依旧在每一次的休假间隙见面，没什么两样，吃饭睡觉都缠在一起，有空还会给粉丝直播，拍照，没再有什么越距的行为，也没再引起什么争议。

李东海比起以往越发收敛。

又或者说，他没什么想要期待的了。

他越来越认清，他和李赫宰之间，也不会再有更多可能了。

本来也没什么，是他以为他只要努力往前走就能够有什么。

 

他以前想要当歌手，再怎么辛苦也无所谓，坐在从首尔回家的巴士上，冷得手指都冻僵没办法活动，他一遍又一遍给自己打气，没关系的，他做到了。

他以前努力练习，坚信自己能够出道，本来就没几件衣服，裤子还常常因为练习地板动作磨得发白甚至是磨出一个洞，他躺在窄小的床上安慰自己，没关系的，往前走就好了，他也做到了。

以前想要和李赫宰成为朋友，想要和他成为一个组合的成员，他坚持了下来，他和李赫宰真的成为了朋友，甚至一起出了小分队。

事在人为，他一直这么相信的，只要肯往前走，没有到达不了的地方。

 

可得到李赫宰的心这件事情，根本就不是一条路。

 

他哪里是走错了方向，那里是不够努力。

 

前面根本什么也没有。

 

——TBC——


End file.
